Damsel in Distress 2: Woman in Woe
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Sequel to Princess in Peril. It's the night of the blue moon, and that means a baby smurf! But why does she take such an interest in Damsel? And why is Damsel's personality literally draining out of her body? R&R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Damsel Smurf. I hope you read _Princess in Peril_ because I'd rather not look back on anything you may have missed.

I remember this night like no other.

It was the night of a blue moon, and sure enough.. There was a baby smurf delivered...

"A baby smurf... I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Wondered Aqua Smurfette, her white lolita dress blowing so in the wind that she had to hold it down with her hands.

"Obviously it's a girl," Claudette Smurf explained. "I know a girl when I see one." Aqua Smurfette scowled at her.

Indeed, it was a girl. And she had bright red hair, too!

Papa Smurf picked her up and chuckled. "Well, she certainly is cute!"

The baby smurfette began to squirm, so Papa Smurf set her down and she began to crawl towards me.

"It looks like she likes Damsel!" Observed Clumsy Smurf.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Oh nonono, that can't be right!" I picked her up.

"Come on, Damsel! The Smurflings love you!" insisted my friend Jumpy Smurf.

"Yeah, Damsel!" My best friend Star exclaimed. "Don't be so modest!"

"If she likes Damsel so much, why don't we let Damsel name her?" Suggested Handy.

Everyone cheered and agreed to the idea.

"Well, then... I will call her Miette. Because she is so light."

That night, Miette Smurfling did not want to sleep with the other Smurflings. So instead, I allowed her to stay with me at my house, for it was the only way anyone would get any sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Miette's crying. I got of of bed and prepared the bottle that Papa Smurf had given to me and fed her. Her crying subsided, so I got us dressed and brought her outside for a walk.

"Hey, Damsel." Jumpy Smurf bounced over to me. "How's Miette?"

As soon as he asked, Miette began to cry.

I sighed. "_Please.._ Don't cry.." I begged her.

"Let me see her." Jumpy demanded.

I was shocked. "What?"

He took her from me and began bouncing her, and she began to fall asleep. "There we go." He handed her back to me.

I'm so glad he and I were back together again.

"Thanks, Jumpy. Oh, that reminds me! It's Star's turn to watch Baby Smurf and we were gonna have a play date.

"Okay, have fun." He waved. I smiled and walked off.

I knocked on the door of Star's house. Brainy answered, adjusting his glasses. "Oh, hello Damsel Smurf. Are you here to see Star?"

I nodded.

"Well come in. He stepped aside. And while your here, would you like a copy of Brainy Smurf's-"

"No thanks, Brainy." I replied nicely, walking in.

"Star?"

She turned around with Baby. "Oh, hello." She smiled.

Star set down Baby and I set down Miette. At once, Miette clinged to my leg and began to cry.

"Do you not want to play with Baby?" I asked.

"Maybe she's too young to be mingling.." Star observed.

"Well who wan't to play with Baby anyway?" I asked, hunching over a little, as if exhausted.

"Damsel..." Star said, shocked.

Miette hugged my leg tighter. "He's just a baby.." I said, exiting the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"..And then she just walked out!" Star finished telling Artemis Smurfette. Artemis looked more like my sister than anyone, even Star. We both had red hair (Though Artemis's was strawberry blonde, and I had blonde highlights) and grey eyes. (Artemis's flash when she's mad)

"Hmm.." Artemis thought. "That sounds mighty peculiar but also familar. And Papa Smurf told you to come to _me?_"

Star nodded, leaning to look behind Artemis.

"Well, then!" Artemis drew an arrow from her quiver. "I'll do the best I can to help you!" She spun around, aiming her arrow for Painter Smurf's chest. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Um.. Nothing! Just looking for bluebells to make into more paint.." He sadly walked away. He had a crush on Artemis.

Artemis retreated her arrow back into her quiver and turned back to Star. "I'll go talk to her. And possibly Jumpy."

"..And then she just walked out!" Artemis Smurfette turned her attention to Story Smurfette.

"What are you doing?" She said when she walked up to the Smurfette.

Story Smurfette put her hands on her hips and turned to the she-warrior. "I'm telling the Smurflings a story of course! Why, do you have a _problem_ with that?"

"Problem?" Artemis Smurfette stiffened her arms by her sides. "You're not supposed to gossip about other smurfs!" She pointed at the smurfette, her finger dangerously close to Story Smurfette's nose.

"Well.." She looked sad. "I heard from Dancing Smurfette!"

Artemis looked shocked. "You heard from _her_? I never suspected that Dancy would.." She shook her head. "Nevermind that! Come on!"

And so I secretly followed the two Smurfettes.

"Dancy!" Artemis called out to a smurfette with a green sash on her dress who was trying new choreography while Star watched. She had left after Artemis did.

"What?" Dancy stopped her dance sequence. "Do you not like it?"

"The dance is fine, Dancing Smurfette. What I need to know is why you would tell Story about Damsel!" She pointed to the other Smurfette, who click-clacked her bejeweled shoes onto the ground impatiently.

"What? I did no such thing!" She looked at Story Smurfette angrily.

Artemis and Dancy crossed their arms and stared at Story until she spilled the beans, while Star just looked at the ground.

"I didn't wanna rat out Aqua." She admitted. Aqua Smurfette and Story Smurfette were best friends, just like Star and I. "I'm sorry, Dancy." She put her hand out and Dancing Smurfette reluctantly shook it.

"Now, let's all go find Aqua so we can-"

"Wait." Star raised her hand a little. Not very high, only about up to her face. But whatever. "I think I should come, too."

_"Just incase Moonlight Damsel is behind this."_ NOT THAT I WOULD KNOW THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS THINKING.

"Very well. Now, Story. Where would Aqua be on a day like this?"Artemis asked the other Smurfette.

"She would be helping Clumsy polish his rock collection." Story told her.

Aqua Smurfette had a crush on Clumsy Smurf. However, when I originally became a Smurfette, it was Clumsy who rescued me and had a crush on me. A few relationships later, I'm back with Jumpy.

I followed the group of four to where the came across Aqua and Clumsy by the well.

"Yes, I did tell Story Smurfette." Aqua admitted. "She's my best friend and has been having writer's block recently. I had to help her! It's what best friends do."

"But you do realize that you've tarnished Damsel Smurfette's reputation?" Artemis asked her.

Aqua Smurfette sighed, brushing dirt and rock dust from her dress. "Yes."

Star cupped her eyes with her hands and tried not to cry. "Oh, Damsel.. I'm loosing you!"

"But I'd like to help stop this mess I've helped to make." Aqua Smurfette said, brushing her black hair behind her ear. "It was Claudette who told me."

"Claudette?" Star cried in disgust, moving her hands down to her sides. Although most everyone appreciates Claudette's company every much (including myself), Star... Did not. Claudette Smurf was a human shrunken down to human size. She was sixteen years old and had a pink "hoodie" that she turned into a dress. She was usually barefoot. Not to mention that she also used to work for Gargamel. But what upset Star the most was that she had a crush on Brainy; Star's boyfriend.

And as much as it killed Aqua Smurfette to do so, she left Clumsy behind so she could help to find the source of the gossip.

I followed the group of five until they found Claudette caring for Baby Smurf outside of Smurfette's house while she tended to her garden.

While they had their conversation, I decided to see if I could reach my alter ego: Moonlight Damsel. Like I said, I wasn't planning on foreshadowing too much with the past but there I am, doing it again.

_Hello?_

_**Hey.**_

_Oh my Smurf! Is that you, Moonlight Damsel?_

_**Why yes, yes it is.**_

_Is it really this easy to contact you? You've been listening like that this entire time?_

_**You bet your sweet smurfberries I have!**_

_Okay, now that I have your attention, is what they're-_

_**Be quiet and listen!**_

"...Well I've _heard_ about Moonlight Damsel from Story Smurfette. And I think we all know that that all happened _before_ I was shrunken down. So I sort of wanted to see if it was true. And when I heard that Miette had such an attachment to Damsel, I knew something was up. So.. I sort of.. Eavesdropped on your playdate.." She admitted.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Star roared, beginning to attract attention. "WE ALREADY HAD A HARD ENOUGH TIME WHEN _YOU_ AND GARGAMEL KIDNAPPED US _DURING_ MOONLIGHT DAMSEL'S ATTACK!" It took both Artemis and Dancing Smurfette to restrain her.

"Hey, I was just curious!" Aqua and Story restrained Claudette.

"But now she's _back!_ We could have gone a long time without anyone knowing!"

"Why didn't you want her to get help as soon as possible?"

"You're both wrong!" I stumbled out of the bushes and the other smurfs stared at me. "It is not Moonlight Damsel behind this I have yet to figure it out!" After awkwardly stumbling and spinning, I fell down.

Smurfette came over to help me up. "Thank you, fair maiden!" I awkwardly stumbled in the direction of my house. "Now I must go care for Miette!"

"But Damsel!" Star called.

"No, Star. Moonlight Damsel didn't do jacksmurf." I left the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got home I picked up Miette and her bottle. I looked in the mirror as I fed her. Had my skin always been this grayish-blue color? Were my eyes always this light? Were my blonde highlights always this platinum?

There were many more questions I could be asking myself. Such as: Was my posture always this bad? Do I always feel this tired?

But of course, dear reader, you don't have an answer to any of these questions.

..Do you?

No, of course you don't. You must be sitting there, wondering, "Wait, I thought Damsel's personality was draining from her body when she was all dizzy and loopy?"

No, I'm always like that. Am I? Yes, I am.

Or maybe you're wondering something like "Why is it that Moonlight Damsel being so friendly now? I thought she was bad! She makes no sense to me?1!/"

You're gonna have to go with your gut instinct on this one.

I looked in the mirror sadly.

It's been a few minutes and Miette's bottle is still full.

Here I am, destined to feed her for the rest of my miserable life.

The end.

...THAT ISN'T THE END.

Miette suddenly paused her sucking at the bottle. I looked down at her. "Hmm?" She slowly opened her grey eyes and stared into my soul.

I cringed as agony passed through me and I accidently dropped her. I looked into the mirror and saw that everyone of my features had become worse. More grayscale if you get what I mean.

I felt miserable and I didn't wanna do anything but go back to bed. I looked on the floor and saw that Miette was perfectly fine.

..Or so I thought.

Artemis Smurfette suddenly kicked my door down with the other smurfettes with her, including Star. She was armed with her bow and an arrow, pointing it at me.

"Damsel, watch out!" She called, aiming her arrow at Miette.

_**Don't do what you're about to do!**_ Moonlight Damsel hissed. She knew me too well..

As Artemis released her arrow, I leaped infront of Miette, shielding her. "Noo!" I cried.

I fell over and closed my eyes as her arrow made contact with my side.

When I opened my eyes I was in a black... Dimension? Is that the right word?

I suddenly saw myself before me. Actually, I think it was Moonlight Damsel. The only difference being that she still had ever wound I had ever gotten. Including the scratches that Azrael had given me, and she always had a somewhat devious look on her face and her hair was less managable.

"What are you doing?" She roared into my face.

When I didn't answer, she spoke again.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"..."

She facepalmed and pointed to a window that had appeared. She grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into it, forcing me to look.

Inside I saw Star with tears pooling down her face. I couldn't hear anything, I could tell she was mouthing, no, more like screaming my name. Story Smurfette, Aqua Smurfette, Dancing Smurfette, and Claudette were all horrified as Papa Smurf, Painter, etc lined up beind them. Artemis was still in the same pose she had when she realeased the arrow, but without the arrow. Her eye was twitching slightly.

I now see myself, laying in a pool of blood with the arrow in my side.

Miette is cringing infront of me, I think she hissed. Her eyes become red.

She takes a step towards Artemis and the skin on the warrior's feet become a grayish-blue color, which creeps up her body. It looks like she's fighting something but I can't tell what.

I forced Moonlight Damsel off of me. "I don't get it!"

She growled and roundhouse kicked the window, shattering the first layer of glass. I could hear!

"Damsel's dead!" Star cried.

"Miette's evil!" Papa Smurf warned Artemis. "You'll have to be careful or she'll make you so gloomy you'll be useless against her!"

"Damsel isn't dead." Artemis growled, reaching for another arrow.

"It's Miette that's dead!"Just as quickly as she lined up her arrow, she realeased it.

It made contact with Miette's eye, and you could hear the sound of glass shatter if you were on either side of the window. I doubt they could see me and Moonlight Damsel.

Another arrow came from behind me and shattered the window the same time Artemis shattered Miette's "glass" eye. I fell through it and landed back into my own body.

I sat up carefully, Miette was no longer there.

"Damsel!" Star cried and ran over to me. I pulled the arrow out of my side just before she hugged me.

"The deed is done." Artemis dropped her bow. Her skin was no longer the shade of the grayish-blue.

"And I painted the entire thing!" Painter called from behind, raising his paint brush.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay on the floor in my house, facing away from the door.

"I'm sorry, Damsel." Jumpy said to me from behind. "I knew you loved her. But please come outside! It'll be good for you."

"No, Jumpy. I love you. The thing was.. I _thought_ I loved Miette. Many smurfs might say that naming something makes you attached to it, but it takes alot to love a baby. She was very clingy. Just because I like babies doesn't mean I automatically love each one at first sight.. Now, that might be true for people or smurfs that like puppies, o-or flowers.. But.. A baby..?"

"Well, I'll just leave you alone now." Jumpy left my house.

Artemis soon entered. "Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yes." I told her. "I've been saved, I just need time to recover, as usual." I turned over and held her hand. "Artemis Smurfette, you are a true friend."

She smiled at me, and quickly drew an arrow, pointing it at the open window. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to show you my painting, Artemis Smurfette!" Painter held a painting up to the window of Artemis, armed with a bow and arrow in a battle pose. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the sun was striking her from behind.

She smiled bigger.

"I came to tell you that Sassette and Smurfette have a surprise picnic for you. Claudette's there, too!"

I smiled and stood up, stretching. "I'll be there right away."

_The real end_

_**(Don't worry, the saga's not over yet! If you have any questions, just send me a message of some sort)**_


End file.
